enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Sliggs
Walter Sliggs *'First Appearance:' Snow Blind (remastered version only; cameo), Munitions *'Affiliations:' North Western Railway, Kellsthorpe Refinery *'Friends:' D199, D261, Den, Dart, Diesel, Sidney, Skiff (one sided, on Walter Sliggs' side) *'Enemies:' Everyone (except friends) *'Voiced By:' DTChapman1 Walter Sliggs is a pompous self-proclaimed oil tycoon. Bio Walter Sliggs inherited his grandfather's oil enterprise on Sodor and continues to expand it. He works with many of the Island's diesel engines, particularly Diesel, Dart, Den, and Sidney. He has many refineries and drilling sites scattered around the Island. One of his largest refineries was destroyed during the catastropic "Munitions Incident." He took it upon himself to berate Captain Grant for the Ministry's ineptitude. Later, when BoCo had been tricked into going to the refinery instead of the Crater Lake bridge, Sliggs went ballistic and entered yet another of his long rants, rambling about his tennis instructor. Recently, Sliggs has purchased D261 and D199 to bolster his engine roster and connect his refinery to the British Network. Walter Sliggs was at The Mine Junction when D261 and D199 were sent on a runaway course towards his refinery there when they crashed into the barricade brilliantly set up by The Pack, Bertram, Gordon and his brother. He was left unscathed from the terrible crash but when he returned to Kellsthorpe Refinery, he was met by Sir Frederick Aura, who told him of a massive oil reserve beneath Ulfstead Castle that could be his if he helped Aura. After some struggle deciphering the invitation, Sliggs attended the Fat Controller's meeting at Last Haven. He is quite distraught upon hearing the meeting is only an invitation for an invitation, upset that he cancelled his tennis lessons to attend the meeting. When the lumberjacks begin to rebel, Sliggs knocks down an aggressor with his tennis racket. Upon his aggressor pointing a gun at him, he runs off, disowning his colleagues in the process. Persona Main Article: Everyone and Walter Sliggs Walter Sliggs is oily, rude, and completely self-absorbed. If he could describe all the positive features he saw in himself, it would take far too many hours before he felt like he had said all he wanted to say. He is obsessed with wealth and money and it is apparent he has not washed his hair for several months. He also refuses to wash his monocle, despite the fact that it would improve the vision in his right eye if he did. Despite his rudeness all he desperetly wants is friends. Walter Sliggs absolutely despises tennis, but insists on purchasing lessons anyway. Appearances *'Season 1:' Snow Blind (remastered version only; cameo) *'Season 2:' Serendipity (cameo), Scot-free (cameo), Rosie (cameo), Rock-Star (cameo), Pummeling Percy (cameo), Tag-Team (cameo), Munitions, Swan Dive, Aura of Menace, All the World's a Stage, Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' Percy and Asbestos *'Web Clips:' Walter Sliggs - Meet the Characters! Trivia *It is revealed in Aura of Menace that Sliggs recieved his facial scar from Sir Frederick Aura. *In the remastered version of Snow Blind, Sliggs can be seen when Wilbert is speaking to the Fat Controller. However, he is wearing a different outfit than usual. Gallery Walter_Sliggs.jpg|Walter Sliggs at The Ministry of Defense Complex. SliggsBeratesGrant.png Walter Sliggs and BoCo.jpg|Walter Sliggs rambling to BoCo. Walter Sliggs with BoCo dizzy.jpg|Walter Sliggs with a headache. BoCoandSliggsandSidney.png|Walter Sliggs, BoCo, and Sidney in Kellsthorpe Refinery. WalerSliggsTurningonBoCo.png|Walter Sliggs and BoCo. WalterSliggsNearBoCo.png|Walter Sliggs and BoCo. MrWalterSliggs.png|Walter Sliggs with a tennis racket. WalterSliggsThrowsHisHandsUpInTheAirSometimes.png|Walter Sliggs with a tennis racket. WalterSliggsWithaTennisRacket.png|Walter Sliggs with a tennis racket. WalterSliggsYellingatBoCo.png|Walter Sliggs yelling at BoCo. File:AuraofMenace141.png|Walter Sliggs and Sir Frederick Aura. Diesel 199 and Diesel 261.jpg|Sliggs in the refinery with D261 and D199. File:AuraofMenace112.png File:AuraofMenace101.png File:AuraofMenace93.png File:AuraofMenace142.png Dumb Hecklers.jpg File:Swashbuckler5.png Swashbuckler66.png Swashbuckler67.png Swashbuckler72.png Swashbuckler74.png Walter Sliggs classy man.jpg Bear Diesel 261.jpg Keeping it Classy.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-10-31 at 8.31.06 PM.png|Walter Sliggs attempts to seduce the jury. Screenshot 2017-11-06 at 10.27.04 AM.png WalterSliggsArt.png|Walter Sliggs drawn by EdGeorgenCody Percy and Asbestos full episode .jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Rail Characters Category:Staff Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters